Twilight Knight
by Mon de Artois
Summary: Carlisle es un viejo conocido de Kaname, quien decide acudir a el junto con Yuuki y la clase nocturna despues de dejar la academia Cross ¿como conviviran los dos grupos de vampiros? ambientado entre luna nueva y eclipse, despues del final del anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras leía eclipse, y escuchaba los openings de vampire knight. Espero que les agrade^_^**

………………………………

**Prologo**

Después de vagar varios meses alrededor del mundo, Kaname decidió visitar a un viejo conocido, con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar en el que pudieran permanecer por un periodo mas largo de tiempo, no pedía mucho solo un año o dos, lo que tardarían en establecerse Yuki, la clase nocturna y el.

Ruka, Aidou y Kain los habían seguido desde que dejaron la academia, y planeaban seguir haciéndolo hasta que Kaname lo permitiera.

Llegaron a una pequeña ciudad en la que los esperaba un coche con su anfitrión quien los recibió cálidamente, gesto que aprecio la sangre pura correspondiéndole con una gentil sonrisa.

-que gusto verlo de nuevo señor Kaname.

-no tienes que ser tan formal Carlisle, no hay nadie del consejo cerca.

-tienes razón Kaname, ella es mi esposa Esme, la encontré poco tiempo después de conocerte...debes saber que mi "familia" a aumentado considerablemente desde nuestro ultimo encuentro...

-mucho gusto Esme yo soy Kaname Kuran, un viejo amigo de Carlisle...ella es mi...-dudo por un momento-prometida Yuuki Kuran -concluyo- y ellos mis amigos: Ruka, Hanabusa y Kain...

-mucho gusto-dijeron los cuatro al unisonó, Yuuki les tendió la mano con una sonrisa amable. Esme también sonrió.

-bueno, el camino a casa aun es largo, así que continuemos nuestra charla cuando lleguemos, además quiero presentarles al resto de la familia...

-eso me agradaría, pero ¿no les importunamos?

-no, en absoluto. Respondió Esme.

-además es un honor el tenerlos aquí-continuo Carlisle. En el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, mientras ubicaba la camioneta de Emmet, que había tomado prestada.

El resto del camino prosiguió con tranquilidad, Yuuki se recargo en el regazo de su hermano para descansar después del viaje, mientras este charlaba de asuntos vánales con el doctor y Esme, por su lado Ruka y Aidou peleaban por ver quien era mas fan de Kaname, Kain se resumió a mirar el paisaje por la ventana.

……………………………………………………………

**Zaa…. ¿Que les pareció?**

**Acepto sugerencias, dudas, comentarios, criticas (constructivas)**

**Jitomatazos…. No me enojare (demasiado XD)**

**Reviews!^_^**


	2. Invitados

Hehe después de mucho la segunda parte, por favor dejen sus comentarios :3

1. Huéspedes

-Edward…

-¿Qué quieres Alice?

-Vendrán invitados, son muy diferentes a nosotros pero por favor, trátalos bien.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Son hombres lobo?-dijo sarcásticamente.

-No, son vampiros.

-Entonces no tienes porque preocuparte.

-Gracias.

Llegaron a casa de los Cullen aproximadamente a la media noche, el resto de la familia les esperaba en el recibidor.

que bueno que están todos reunidos…-exclamó el doctor-quiero presentarles a un buen amigo mío, Kaname Kuran.

Un placer- Alice fue la primera en hablar. Los Cullen se presentaron uno a uno el último en hacerlo fue Edward, estrechó la mano del sangre pura y con rareza se percató de que no podía leer la mente de dos de sus huéspedes.

¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó Kaname

no, nada...espero que se sientan como en su casa.

Lo que quedaba de noche paso muy rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de día y un radiante sol los iluminaba.

-Nee-sama! ¿Por qué están brillando?-preguntó Yuuki inocentemente mientras veía como la luz se reflejaba en su piel.

-Te lo diré-comenzó Carlisle- lo que sucede es que, al igual que los humanos, cambiamos dependiendo la región, además, la mayoría de vampiros que conoces son nobles, eso también es un factor.

-ya veo.

-Alice, enséñales sus habitaciones, deben estar cansados, dejémoslos descansar.

Después de acomodar sus pertenencias, la sangre pura se tiró en una gran y suave cama, quedando profundamente dormida. Kaname cuidaba su sueño y la miraba tiernamente.

En la estancia solo quedaron Edward y el doctor, la cabeza del menor giraba alrededor de miles de preguntas, que, quizás, por temor no hacia. De repente recordó, que habia prometido llevar a Bella a su casa ese dia.

-Carlisle…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Invite a Bella a la casa

-¡Que bien! ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy- el semblante del doctor se torno sombrío.

- No creo que se una buena idea, podría incomodar a nuestros invitados.

-el día esta muy soleado, no puedo ir con ella sin arriesgarme, le llamare por teléfono…-un día sin verla, la situación le molestaba.

Cuando Bella contestó, nunca que pensó que se trataría del vampiro y menos para cancelar su cita. Algo le estaba ocultando su novio, ella mejor que nadie lo sabia, impulsivamente decidió ir a hurtadillas y ver de que se trataba.

Yuki despertó por la insaciable sed que sentía, buscó al sangre pura por todos lados sin poder encontrarlo, según Rosalie había ido al pueblo con Carlisle. La respuesta no le ayudo mucho debía esperarle tiempo indefinido para tomar un poco de sangre. Salió a dar un paseo para despejar su mente.

Mientras caminaba un extraño olor cautivo su atención, Alguien estaba escondido entre los arbustos, una mujer humana; se acercó para indagar de quien se trataba. Bella temió cuando la vio acercarse y se levanto.

-yo, lo siento, solo estaba por aquí merodeando.-tartamudeo.

-no te preocupes, tampoco es mi casa, así que no tengo derecho de reclamarte nada- la sangre pura sonrió.

-¿Quién eres?

-Yuki Kuran, ¡mucho gusto!

-¿Eres amiga de los Cullen?-el miedo desapareció, dando lugar a la intriga.

-los acabo de conocer, pero se podría decir que si.

-uhm...y...-dudo en hacer la pregunta, la chica se veía tan normal que dudaba fuera un vampiro.

-¿Qué?

-nada

Edward reconoció el aroma de Bella, la visualizo a lo lejos y se dio cuenta de que estaba con la sangre pura; inmediatamente pensó lo peor, no sabía que tan riesgosos eran sus huéspedes, y por más inofensivos que resultasen, seguían siendo un peligro. Rápidamente llegó a donde se encontraban y se interpuso agresivamente entre ellas mientras miraba amenazadoramente a Yuki.

-Nada que dañara a esa mujer- Kaname se encontraba tras su prometida, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, Edward sintió como escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Continuara…

Reviews!


End file.
